Sonamy Week 2015
by death mega sega
Summary: A collection of Sonamy oneshots.
1. Umbrella

**Sonamy Week**

 **Krissie:** So it's Sonamy Week this week from October 12th-16th. This was started by some awesome people on Tumblr. And I'm participating. So enjoy the Sonamy Fluff this week.

 **Chapter 1:** _Umbrella_

Sonic the Hedgehog stared outside the window with a pout. He had been wanting to go for a run today, but the rain was coming down heavily. Sonic already didn't like water, but he could see that the storm was going to last for a good few days.

Sonic was doomed to coped up inside until the rain stopped.

He groaned as he trudged to the kitchen. He was in major need of a chilidog right now. He opened the fridge and pulled out the ingredients. He began cooking as the thunder rolled in. After the first flash of lightning, Sonic found himself being clung to by the orange fox.

"It's okay Tails." Sonic patted his little brother's head.

"I don't like lightning." Tails mumbled as he buried himself into the crock of Sonic's neck.

"I know little buddy," Sonic continued cooking, "I know. Want a chilidog?"

Tails looked up at his big brother and gave a soft nod.

"Wanna free me now?" Sonic arched an eyebrow with a soft smile.

Tails gave a soft nod as he slowly lowered himself to the floor. He shuffled his feet as he set the table. Once the table was set, he shuffled his feet as he sat on the couch.

Sonic smiled as he heard the sound of a video game turn on in the living room. He finished cooking the hotdogs. He had fried them in a pan, since Tails had always preferred his hotdogs to be a little crispy. Sonic prepared the chilidogs and placed them on the table. His jade eyes flickered as he caught sight of someone running outside.

The rain made it hard to see, but Sonic was used to making out blurs. He quickly made out the pink hedgehog running. A large plastic bag clasped in her thin arms. Sonic opened the small cubby in the kitchen. It was filled with can goods and boxes. There was also a tall black umbrella. It had been Sonic's mother's. Sonic snatched it up before racing outside.

"Sonic?" Tails called after the blue blur as the front door opened. Rain drops flicked inside the house.

Sonic was running at a good pace next to the pink hedgehog. He opened the umbrella and held it above their heads. "Wow! You're soaked, Amy!" Sonic exclaimed as he looked at her.

"Hey Sonic," Amy gave a soft smile. She was soaked to the bone and it was obvious that she now had a cold. "What are you doing here?"

"Staying with Tails." Sonic jabbed his thumb in the direction of the house.

Amy's emerald green eyes squinted as she struggled to make out the building.

Sonic switched the umbrella to the other hand and wrapped his arm around Amy. "Come on inside," he spoke softly as he lead Amy to the front door.

"Amy?" Tails tilted his hand as he came down stairs with a towel. "You're soaked!"

"Hey Tails!" Amy gave a weak wave.

Sonic slammed the door closed as the wind blew hard against the door. Sonic closed the umbrella and grabbed the bag out of Amy's hands. "Tails, get Amy a towel and a change of clothes," he ordered before disappearing into the kitchen.

Tails nodded as he wrapped the towel around Amy's shoulders. "Come on," he lead her upstairs.

Sonic made another chilidog for Amy and set the table. He placed Amy's bag in the fridge. He knew it was groceries but didn't feel like organizing it, so he just placed the whole bag in the fridge. He made instant hot chocolate and placed three cups on the table.

"Lunch is ready!" Sonic called at the door frame of kitchen.

Tails and Amy came in shortly after.

"It took me a while to find clothes that fit Amy," Tails stated as he grabbed medicine out of the cabinet. "Though I think you've caught a cold. So you should take this."

"Thanks Tails." Amy accepted the medicine. She was wearing a pair of Tails' pajama bottoms and one of Sonic's sweaters.

"None of your shirts fit her?" Sonic asked his younger brother.

Tails looked up at him and then at Amy then back at Sonic. He bit his tongue as he sat down at the table. "Let's eat lunch!"

[][][][][][


	2. Blanket

**Sonamy Week**

 **Chapter 2:** _Blanket_

The rain still hadn't stopped by that night. Sonic and Tails both agreed that Amy should spend the night. She had the sniffles and Sonic was sure a fever wasn't too far off.

Tails passed out with no problem that night. Sonic, however, had trouble getting to sleep. He got up and went to the kitchen.

 _Maybe a warm cup of milk will help._

Sonic found Amy curled up on the fold out couch. She was shivering under the blanket they had given her. Sonic sighed as drank his milk. He grabbed more blankets from the hall closet and wrapped her in them.

She still shivered.

Sonic placed his empty cup on the coffee table. He carefully crawls onto odd mattress. A fold out couch was never a comfortable thing. Sonic crawled under a few layers of blankets and wrapped his arms around her. He softly sang an old lullaby as he rubbed her arms.

Amy stopped shivering and slept peacefully.

Sonic smiled as he nuzzled closer to keep her warm.

"Ah!" The high pitch cry woke Sonic and Amy with a start.

Tails came running down stairs with tears in his eyes. The windows were lighting up thanks to the lightning. He jumped onto the pull out couch and clung to Sonic. "I hate lightning," his voice was muffled as tears soaked the blue hedgehog's chest.

"I know." Sonic sighed as he rubbed the young kit's back. He began rocking the two tailed fox softly. Tails quickly went back to sleep. Sonic laid him on a pillow beside him.

"It's only 4:30." Amy whispered as she looked at the clock ticking on the wall.

"Go back to sleep." Sonic threw a blanket at her as he laid down on the pull out couch. He wrapped a blanket around Tails.

"How did you two wind up sleeping with me?" Amy arched an eyebrow. She was feeling a lot better now.

"You were shivering, so I gave you all the blankets." Sonic shrugged. "Now it's a sleep over party."

Amy shrugged as laid back down. She gave Sonic a blanket as she curled up in another one. The two quickly went to sleep.

[][][][][][]

 **Krissie:** Yes, this does continue from where the last chap left off. Enjoy the read.


	3. Chao

**Sonamy Week**

 **Chapter 3:** _Chao_

Sonic had come to Little Big Planet with his chao, Nibbles. The two were out for an adventure. Sonic had always liked Little Big Planet and had decided to bring his chao with him to see it. Sonic had been to Little Big Planet several times before. He had not yet managed to explore all of LBP.

Sonic brought Nibbles to a flower field he had found on a pervious venture. Nibbles loved it. Sonic stretched out on a nice piece of soft grass under a shady tree. He smiled as he watch the chao explore.

Nibbles quickly disappeared behind some bushes. When it didn't come back a few minutes later, Sonic became concerned.

"Nibbles?" Sonic called as he went through the bushes he saw Nibbles go through earlier. "Where'd you go buddy?"

He checked around for any sign of disturbance that could have been caused by Nibbles. The chao loved to chew on things. The chao had done it since the day it had hatched and it was a habit that Sonic couldn't get it to stop.

"Chao!" The chirp made Sonic smiled as he zipped over to the source.

"There you are!" He exclaimed a second later as he saw Nibbles playing with a stick. Nibbles smiled happily as it flew up into the air. Nibbles flew over to a large rock and tapped the top of it with the stick.

"What did you find there buddy?" Sonic walked around to examine the rock. His eyes widened as he realized the other side of the rock wasn't round.

It was curved and with a flat base about a foot off the ground. It was like a strange coffin of sorts. The rock had patterns and symbols craved into it. It was obviously a language of sorts, but Sonic wasn't one to translate languages unless it involved food.

On the flat base of the rock laid a young girl dressed in odd clothes. Her fur was a soft cotton candy pink. Her quills were long and wavy. Her hands were clasped neatly together just below her breasts. Thick gold rings adorn her wrists. Her clothes reminded Sonic of what priestess or shrine girls wore in movies. It gave the girl an ancient feeling about her.

Nibbles chirped happily as it landed beside the girl laying inside. It poked her with the stick, but she didn't move.

"Nibbles!" Sonic yanked the chao away. "Don't poke her! You'll wake her," he gave her a concerned looked, "if she isn't dead that is."

Nibbles pouted. It wanted to play with the lady.

Sonic took a deep breath. He didn't like the idea of touching an unconscious person, much less a dead person. He carefully unfolded her hands on her stomach and checked for a pulse. To Sonic's surprise, there was a pulse. It was faint and slow. As if it was about to stop within a few minutes.

"She needs a hospital." Sonic went to scoop her up. He was the fastest thing alive. But if he didn't get her to the hospital quick, it would be too late. "Nibbles, hold on tight to me," Sonic ordered. If he left the chao here, it would fly off somewhere and get lost.

Nibbles grabbed onto the girl.

Sonic began to race off. The closest hospital was a country away.

Sonic gasped as he tripped over a root. He kissed the dirt and groaned.

Nibbles and the girl went flying and landed into a lake.

Sonic yelled as he raced over. He sucked at swimming and hoped the lake wasn't as deep as it looked.

"Nibbles!" Sonic cried as he tried to find them.

The chao emerged from the water with a gasp.

"Nibbles!" Sonic exclaimed as he raced towards the chao with tears in his eyes.

The girl then rose up from the water. She coughed up water as her eyes fluttered opened. They were deep emerald green. She looked around confused before turning to Nibbles. The chao was having trouble swimming. She grabbed the chao and began swimming towards the shore.

"You're awake," Sonic stated as he waded over to her. He was standing on his tip toes.

"Who are you?" She asked as they made their way to the shore.

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," he gave his signature thumbs up. "That little guy is Nibbles. You?" Sonic was happy to be getting out of the water.

She bit her lip as she thought. She looked around confused. "Where are we?"

"Little Big Planet," Sonic extended his hand to help her out of lake. She took it and looked around. "Nibbles and I found you unconscious on some rock back there. I was rushing to take you to the hospital when I tripped and well… you two flew into the lake." Sonic turned slightly red at the embarrassment.

"I don't recognize this place," she stated as she slowly walked around the field. She looked at the flowers curiously.

"Do you know your name?" Sonic asked.

She rubbed her temple. Her face crunched up in pain as she tried to remember. She shook her head. "It's all so vague."

"Chao!" Nibbles flew up to her and tugged on one of her quills.

She smiled at the chao. She patted its head fondly. "Such a cute little chao." She plucked a fruit off a bush and handed it the chao. "Nibbles, right?"

"Yep." Sonic nodded with a smile after shaking the water out of his fur. "Do you want to go to a hospital? I think a doctor might be able to help you. Plus Little Big Planet is only around for a week in Mobius. There's no telling what happens when Little Big Planet when it disappears."

She nodded. "Can I see where you found me first?"

"Chao!" Nibbles exclaimed excitedly, failing its arms and legs about. It grabbed the girl by her arm and dragged her off.

Sonic sighed. Nibbles was always excitable.

The girl rubbed her hand softly over the carvings. Tears formed in her eyes as she looked at the rock.

"Are you okay?" Sonic placed his hand on her shoulder.

She looked up at him. Sonic recognized that look. It was the look of someone who lost. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes before they could fall. She stood up and fiddled with her fingers. "Can we go to that hospital you mention earlier? I think I'd like to see that doctor now."

"I can have us there in a few seconds if you don't mind me carrying you and Nibbles." Sonic gestured to the small chao who was flying around the girl's head in circles.

"I don't mind."

Sonic hoisted her up and Nibbles clung to the girl. Sonic raced off and this time, he didn't trip!

[][][][

 **Krissie:** I made an another Sonic AU. I really like it. I might write more with it after Sonamy Week.

[][][[][


	4. Family

**Sonamy Week**

 **Chapter 4:** _Family_

Sonic woke up to the smell of delicious food. He licked his lips as he shuffled out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and brushed his teeth before he splashed water into his face. He shook the excess water off as he stretched. He exited the bathroom and walked to the kitchen.

He wrapped his arms around the chief and smiled. "Good morning," he hummed.

"Good morning." Amy smiled as she continued cooking. "I almost have the food done. Could you help me set up?"

"Sure!" Sonic beamed. "I'm amazed no one has showed up yet. You would think the smell of food would bring them all here."

Amy chuckled, "Well it's still rather early. Just give it another few minutes and they'll be here." She arranged the food on the table.

"I still can't believe it." Sonic shook his head.

"You've been saying that for three months now Sonic," Amy noted.

"Yeah. And three months later, I can't believe that Vanilla and Vector are getting married," Sonic rolled his eyes. "How are you not amazed?"

"The same reason why you haven't questioned the obvious yet," she retorted.

Sonic froze as he looked at her and then at the kitchen.

"How did you get into my house?" He asked in a whisper. "Did you pick my locks again?"

Amy chuckled, "No. Tails let me."

"Where is Tails?" Sonic looked around for his little bro.

"Workshop." Tails came from a door at the end of the living room. He was coughing as smoke followed him. "I made a slight miscalculation with the wiring," he mumbled in thought. He looked up and smiled as he walked into the kitchen, ducking as not to hit his head on the door frame. The fox had a growth spurt that easily made him the tallest in the group. He gave a soft good morning as he looked at the table. "I see the food is done. When is the party supposed to start again?"

"In an hour," Amy checked the clock.

"Well, I better get my invention fixed before then." Tails turned to go back to his lab.

"Oh no," Amy grabbed his arm. "You're covered in yuck. Go take a bath and get ready. No more working for the day."

"But?" Tails whimpered.

Amy tapped her foot as her hands rested on her hips.

Tails' ears bent downward as he turned to look at Sonic. "Why do you date women who want to nag me like a child?"

Sonic gave a sheepish grin as he shrugged.

Tails rolled his eyes as he trudged off to the bathroom for a much needed shower. "And Cream thinks her family is now a bowl of fruit loops. Hah! She ought to see mine," Tails muttered as he closed the door.

"He's getting snarky with age." Sonic chuckled as he turned to the table. "When can I get this?" He pointed towards the food.

"I'll make you an egg sandwich. Leave that food for the party." Amy wacked his hand away from a plate of cookies.

[][][][][

 **Krissie:** Yes, Tails being tall as heck was inspired by E-Vay. If you don't know who she is. She's an awesome artist. She does some really cool art on tumblr.


	5. Halloween

[][][][][][

 **Sonamy Week**

 **Krissie:** This takes place in my Sonic Underground AU that I'm currently working on. This was super fun to write. I hope we have Sonamy Week next year too.

 **Chapter 5:** _Costume (Halloween Special)_

Amy Rose happily ran around the hut. She was excited for her first Halloween with the Knothole Freedom. She hadn't even gotten dressed in a costume yet, but she was still excited. Today was Halloween and she had been promised candy, pumpkins, a costume, and scary movies. Amy was excited for all of it.

And to make it even better, she was going to go out with her hero and love of her life, Sonic the Hedgehog!

The other freedom fighters would be tagging along too. But Amy didn't mind. She liked them all. They were all rather nice. Though Hamlin was a meanie.

A knocking at the door caught Amy's attention. She bounced down the steps as she adjusted a pumpkin decoration on the stair rail. She opened the door with a bright smile.

"Sonikku!" She beamed brightly at the blue hedgehog. "Manic! Sonia! Tails!" She waved to the other three. Tails waved back with a kind smile. Sonic looked like a knight in shining armor to Amy. Sonia looked a bit tired from worrying about things. Manic was fiddling with his drumsticks as he often did. He nodded as he heard his name.

They were each dressed in a costume.

Sonia was wearing a pointed hat and wore green eye shadow. She wore a black dress with sleeves that flared into pointed edges. She was dressed as a witch.

Sonic had fake vampire teeth in his mouth and a black cape wrapped around his shoulders tied together with a golden clasp. He was dressed as a vampire.

Tails had toilet paper wrapped around his body. He was a mummy.

Manic's spikey hair was pushed up to the sky in a giant block. Two bolts were glued to his temple along painted stitching. He was dressed as Frankenstein, though Amy had no clue what Frankenstein was yet.

"We came by to see if you were ready for trick or treating yet." Sonic smiled.

"Trick or treating?" Amy titled her head. She had never heard of that phrase before. She tried to figure out what it meant. "Why would you trick someone? That sounds mean."

Sonia shook her head. "I knew it," she sighed under her breath. "Amy, where is your costume?"

"The one for candy, right?" Amy began to bounce up and down at the door.

"Yes." Sonia nodded, "Where is your costume?"

Amy looked back into the house and ran inside. She had been thinking of the perfect costume since they had informed her of needing one to get candy.

"You found a 9 year old girl who doesn't know trick or treat." Sonic turned towards Sonic. "Raising in red flags yet?"

Sonic glared. "She's naïve."

"And orphaned," Manic and Tails added in unison.

"And from a different country," Sonic held up a finger. "Maybe they don't celebrate Halloween in Mercia."

Sonic crossed her arms. "I doubt it." She poked a finger into Sonic's chest. "I'm telling you, something is wrong with that girl. Mentally!"

"Is it because she has a crush on Sonic? Because a lot of girls have a crush on Sonic." Manic pointed out. "Let's just help her put a costume together."

"I agree with Manic." Tails nodded.

Tails walked into the house. "Do you need any help getting ready?" Tails called up the stairs.

"I'm almost ready." Amy's voice came from upstairs.

Sonia looked at Sonic with a concerned look.

Sonic merely smiled while he shrugged.

Amy had already put on the outfit. She decided to dress up as Harley Quinn, a character from the comics she had learned to read from. Geoffrey had read comics to her everyday he saw her. It was nice. She remembered Halloween back then with him. Geoffrey would help her dress up like a costume character and they would eat candy out of a cauldron while Geoffrey told ghost stories. At least until their 'father' got home and ruined all the fun. She missed Geoffrey, but she was glad she decided to pursue her love for Sonic. She finished up her makeup and opened her.

"I'm ready!" She beamed proudly as she hopped downstairs. "What do you think?"

Manic whistled. "You look just like Harley Quinn!"

"But with a frilly tutu over the pants," Tails pointed out. "It suits you."

"Thank you!" Amy did a spin.

"Now we can trick or treating!" Sonic exclaimed as he waved his hand over his head. "Let's go."

Amy happily followed her blue hero out the door with the others. Manic handed her bag, telling her to put her candy in it. Amy said thank you as they walked to a house decorated with jack-o-lanterns and spider webs. Sonic knocked on the door and everyone sang, "Trick or Treat." The people at the door smiled as they placed candy into each of their bags.

Amy smiled. "I like Trick or treat."

"Who doesn't?" Sonic retorted.

[][][][][]


End file.
